


Priority Requisitions

by evilkillerpoptarts



Series: It's Always Midday on Florrum [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers being assholes, Command Chat, Gen, Jedi have a weird relationship with clothing, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Soft Wars fanfic, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Star Wars AU-AU - Soft Wars, brothers being brothers, fanfic of a fanfic, rampant abuse of priority alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts
Summary: Jedi have an... interesting relationship with armor.  And an even weirder relationship with clothes.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: It's Always Midday on Florrum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812385
Comments: 37
Kudos: 276
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Priority Requisitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



> Many thanks to Shira, Tessa, and Wander for gratuitous rampant enabling, and the Soft Wars discord for all the ideas.

_ Priority Alert _

_Monnk: Why do Jedi hate clothes._

_ Priority Response _

_Herc: Fisto rotated over to you again?_

_ Priority Response _

_Monnk: He just came back from a battlefield wearing nothing but his lightsaber and a smile. Cody please sign off on the requisition I just sent through for the love of Fox’s Bit of the Force._

_ Priority Response _

_Monnk: He’s **not even assigned to me.** Why is this my problem._

_ Priority Response _

_Herc: I could ask General Eerin to have a word with him? He might listen to her._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Anyone else with a requisition for Jedi robes please submit it now._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: I think that’s damn near all of us._

_ Priority Response _

_Gree: not me._

_ Priority Response _

_Colt: or me_

_ Priority Response _

_Fox: I don’t have a Jedi._

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: The day Mundi dramatically strips to prove a point is the day I eat my own blaster._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: Congratu-fucking-lations to Squad Edee now shut up._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Language!_

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: Is there a way to convince a General to wear more clothes? Or armor? Asking for me._

_ Priority Response _

_Monnk: Seconding that. Alternately I will accept General Fisto being assigned to someone who isn’t me._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Unfortunately Rex already has a Jedi._

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: ...please leave me out of this._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: Why are we inflicting General Fisto on Rex?_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: ‘inflicting’ is the wrong word here._

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: Bly why would you want General Secura to wear more clothes, I thought you liked the view._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: She’s a bright blue target and I’ve run out of ideas for how to convince her to put on some karking armor. Do you know how often she just throws herself at tanks?_

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: I don’t know, my general started out wearing some armor and now I’m lucky if he has his bracers on, and he’s an injury magnet._

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: Works better with the padawans. Doesn’t seem to slow them down from making stupid Jedi decisions though._

_ Priority Response _

_Grey: Can confirm. Caleb still flings himself at tanks headfirst._

_ Priority Response _

_Doom: Try having two Jedi who throw themselves at things on opposite sides of the battlefield._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: I don’t believe it. Doom didn’t demand to know why we’re not out fighting the war. This day shall go down in history._

_ Priority Response _

_Doom: I was getting to it._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Now all we need is- wait for it_

_ Priority Response _

_Bacara: Disgraceful, the lot of you._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: -to be insulted by Bacara. Called it._

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Edee: Jaws/Teeth
> 
> Squad Edee was Fox, Gree, Colt and Neyo's cadet squad. (Before Neyo was pulled by Priest.)
> 
> Herc is the commander of the 18th Battalion under General Bant Eerin. He's obscure but he's canon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unusual Care Packages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457304) by [evilkillerpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts)




End file.
